Opening racing ("Run That Race")/Entering Jackson Storm/Chick's Picks and introducing Natalie Certain
This is how the film opens and the appearance of Jackson Storm goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. logo, Hasbro, BBC, FOX, Activision, Ryantranformer Sudios, Transformersprimefan Productions and other associates Lightning McQueen: in and out Okay. Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. quick shot of cars racing along Lightning McQueen: One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. shot of cars on the track Lightning McQueen: Did I use to say that? Human Pinkie Pie: off-screen Yes, you did. When we first met you. Pinkie Pie: off-screen So, if we can see you. I think someone can turn on the lights. opens his eyes and sees Mater, Pinkie Pie and Human Pinkie Pie in the trailer Lightning McQueen: Aah! Pinkie Pie: You said it all the time. Mater: Miss Pinkie Pie's right. Lightning McQueen: Mater! Pinkie! Human Pinkie! What are you doing in here? Mater: Well, you see, we thought you could use some company. Human Pinkie Pie: What he means is, we didn't want you to be lonely. Pinkie Pie: So we thought we might just join you in here so that you weren't. I mean, after all, we are your friends. Lightning McQueen: Oh. Uh... Thank you. But I'm kinda preparing for a race. I need a little quiet. Mater: Oh, right. You got it, Buddy! Pinkie and Human Pinkie got out of the trailer Mater: Hey, everybody! Listen up! My best friend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet. Perfect quiet! his horn Human Pinkie Pie: Shush! Pinkie Pie: Everyone crank down the volume! He needs to concentrate! inside Lightning's trailer, Lightning chuckles Lightning McQueen: laughing OK. Now, where was I? in and out and closes his eyes Racing. Real racing. the flashback begins. In the flashback, Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet was there Doc Hudson: chuckles That ain't racing. Not even, a Sunday drive. That was one-lap racing. It's 500 to lose. Everybody fighting to move up lap after lap, inside, outside, inches apart, never touching. Now, that's racing. Lightning McQueen: Well, I can't argue with the Doc Hudson. Doc Hudson: How true? and chuckles flashback ended as Mack knocks the door Mack: Hey, Lightning! You're ready? Lightning McQueen: his eyes Oh yeah, Lightning's ready. his engine and opens his trailer's door that Race" song begins as Lightning looked at the pictures Lightning McQueen: This one's for you, Doc. scene cuts to the birds-eye view of the track as Al-Oft flies over it zoom down to the track itself as Lightning whizzes past the other racers. The title: "Ryan's, and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3" appears on the viewing screen above. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer are shown on the crew-chief's podium in McQueen's pit stop and wearing crew-chief headsets, as they are McQueen's crew chiefs Ryan F-Freeman: Look at that McQueen go, Twilight. Who says that Meg Griffin is a Prime? giggles and nods Evil Ryan: I hope he wins. I hope Tia and Mia won't go all smitten kitten on Ryan. Sunset Shimmer: I heard that! Evil Ryan: Sorry, Sunset. But, I think Mater got something. Like I remember Ryan howling like Clawdeen does at the Monster High Talent show. shows Sunset a video of the Talent show from Monster High. Crash turns on the spotlight. On stage, Ryan saw the spotlight like it was the moon Evil Anna: What is that? Bertram T. Monkey: That spotlight. It looks like the moon. Ryan F-Freeman: like a werewolf Sci-Ryan: Nice. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. pause the video Crash Bandicoot: So. You think Ryan has a... a... Ryan F-Freeman: There's no time to talk about it now. I think McQueen's gonna win at any moment. Mater: past the others Excuse me. Pardon me. Best friend comin' through. Go, McQueen! Whoo-hoo! Human Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie: GO, LIGHTNING! Thomas: You can do it! Ryan F-Freeman: Go, McQueen! like Clawd Matau T. Monkey: Show those newbies what a champion like you is made of! Bertram T. Monkey: Show them what for! Evil Ryan: Show them that you're better then Morro! Sci-Twi: him Evil Ryan: What? Sci-Twi: Don't you remember what Morro said about being better than him? Evil Ryan: Let me guess. his pendant and talks in Morro's voice You think... you're better then me? No one is better than me! Morro: That is exactly what I said. Madam Magianort: I think you said that to L-Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon: It's Lloyd. Evil Anna: Wait. L-L-O-Y-D. I know there is going to be The LEGO Ninjago Movie. nods Bertram T. Monkey: I wonder how Sabrina got akumatized into Vanisher. Thomas: Shush! I'm trying to listen to what's going on. pops a marshmallow in his mouth the track, Lightning catches up to Cal Weathers Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cal! Your blinkers on! Cal Weathers: What? No it's not. Hey! Hey! Your... blinkers on. Swift appears behind him Bobby Swift: Good comeback, Cal! head into the pits Ranyx: Go, Lightning! an airhorn Lightning McQueen: Thank you, Ryan. Ranyx: It's Ranyx. I'm his Nobody when his heart got separated from him. Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Do Techno-organic have Hearts? Ranyx: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Whoa. I'm amazed. smiles Sci-Ryan: Pit stop. Bob Cutlass: Into the pits, go Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers. These three are fun to watch, aren't they, Darrell? Darrell Cartrip: You know, Bob, I can't tell they have more fun on their off-two track. changes McQueen's tires Guido: something in Italian as McQueen drives away Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: Getting a car wash too, Cal? Cal Weathers: No. You're getting a car wash, McQueen. Strip "The King" Weathers: Good comeback, Cal. him drive away Rainbow Dash: out laughing That Cal and his comebacks! Human Rainbow Dash: out laughing I know! Emmet: laughing He's just too funny. on the track, McQueen passes the other racers again and wins Crash Bandicoot: I wonder who is Ryan "Whisp" Grant. Later Shannon Spokes: So, Lightning, how do you feel about racing against Bobby and Cal? Lightning McQueen: They're great. Especially since I started learning about friendship. then, he is splashed by fire extinguisher foam courtesy of Boddy and one of his pitties Uni-Kitty: laughs That is hilarious. Bobby Swift: Congratulations, Cupcake! Human Rarity: That is recursively unfair. Rarity: Quite right, Darling. Lightning McQueen: out some foam They are gonna pay. Ryan F-Freeman: I agreed with you, Lightning. another race, Cal and Lightning become neck and neck Crash Bandicoot: Come on. Princess Celestia: You can do it! and Cal approach the finish line and Cal wins Team Dinoco: Go, Team Dinoco! interviews Cal Shannon Spokes: Great win today, Cal. Cal Weathers: Thank you, Shannon. It was a great boost of power. his tires blowing up Hey! Hey! Guido behind him Guido. Guido: Pit stop. Laval: I think you got this in the bag. Lightning McQueen: laughs Bobby Swift: laughs Cal Weathers: Oh, ha-ha. Laugh it up. Real funny. Crash Bandicoot: You don't even know it, mate. I did kill Megatron so He can't take any from anyone. Willy's Butte, Lightning is training Lightning McQueen: Come on, come on. Luigi: cheers Mater: Keep it goin', buddy! the third race, Lightning wins again Lightning McQueen: Whoo-hoo! Princess Luna: Good job, racer. Lightning McQueen: Thanks. the race, Lightning drives by his sponsors Lightning McQueen: Hey, are my sponsors happy today? Dusty Rust-eze: Stop winning for crying out loud. We're running out of bumper cream to sell. and Rusty laugh Sunset Shimmer: They're right, McQueen. Stop winning. Emmet: Here comes Tex Dinoco. Lightning McQueen: Hey, big Tex, how's my favorite competitor? Tex Dinoco: We were thinking of booting Cal off the Dinoco team and replacing him with you. Cal Weathers: I know you can hear me, right? I'm right here. Lightning McQueen: Bye, Cal. See you next week. Thorax: Or not. Tex Dinoco: Come on, Cal. I'm joking. Dinoco 400 race, Mater wears a race track like hat Mater: Go, little buddy. And big buddy too! Whoo-oo! Princess Cadance: Go, McQueen! the track Lightning McQueen: How's the view back there, Bobby? Bobby Swift: Great. and Darrell watch Bob Cutlass: Well, we are witnessing some got races out there today, Darrell. Lightning McQueen: Okay, let's see what you got! Bobby Swift: Sweet! then, out of nowhere, a black and blue racecar whizzes between the racers, gets passed Lightning, Bobby and Cal and crosses the finish line Bob Cutlass: Oh. It's Jackson Storm for the win. Darrell Cartrip: Whoa. What a victory. the race, Bobby, Lightning and Cal look at Jackson on the screen Bob Cutlass: That was an amazing win. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Bobby. Who is that? Bobby Swift: Oh, um... That's Jackson Storm. Cal Weathers: Yeah, he's one of the rookies. Lightning McQueen: Really? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. You showed those cars that you are better then me and Morro. Sci-Twi: You know. Right? Human Apple Bloom: That Jackson Storm doesn't look that fast. Human Sweetie Belle: I agreed. Lightning McQueen: Girls. If you said that to him, it would be insulting. drives up next to Jackson Jackson Storm: Thank you very much. Lightning McQueen: Hey! Jackson Storm right? Great race today. Jackson Storm: Wow! Thank you, Mr. McQueen. You do not know what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you. Lightning McQueen: Thanks. Wait a minute. Did you say meet or beat? Jackson Storm: I think you heard me. Lightning McQueen: Oh. Right. Reporter: Smile for the camera, Storm. Reporter #2: Storm, can we get a picture? Jackson Storm: Sure we can, let's get a picture. pulls McQueen closer to him Jackson Storm: This big boy has been my inspiration for many years. team watches Twilight Sparkle: No way. Bumblebee: Really? Thomas: He has to be joking. Ryan F-Freeman: Who is that Jackson Storm? Princess Luna: I don't know, Ryan. Vice Principal Luna: Me too. He is faster like you when Ryan was Ryrise Hood. Hiro: And Thomas could prove that Ryan-Ko is better then Morro. Matau T. Monkey: at the camera It wasn't the same after the last fims, folks. see a TV show called Chick's Picks Chick Hicks: Hello, folks and welcome to Chick's Picks. I'm your host, legendary Piston Cup champion, Chick Hicks. [ Chick Hicks: [ Natalie Certain: [ Natalie Certain: [ Natalie Certain: the gang Ryan F-Freeman: Boy. He is like a rebel, Meg. If Megatron was offline, he should have Chick renamed to Thunder. Meg Griffin: And looks like he is better then Morro. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes